1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical contact, and particularly to an electrical contact for use with a Land Grid Array (LGA) socket connector for electrically connecting a central process unit (CPU) and a printed circuit board (PCB), and the electrical contact is especially designed to have an offset spring arm carved directly from a carrier on which the electrical contact was stamped.
2. Description of Prior Art
In general, a LGA socket connector is used to connect a CPU to a PCB. Typically, the LGA socket connector includes an insulative housing and a plurality of electrical contacts received in the insulative housing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,329 issued to David on Nov. 25, 2003 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,377 issued to MURR on Jun. 14, 2005 both disclose an LGA socket connector with a plurality of electrical contacts received therein. Each electrical contact comprises a retaining body for retaining the electrical contact to the insulative housing. A lower soldering portion extends from a bottom end of the retaining body for contacting the underside PCB. An upper contact beam extends from a top end of the retaining body with a contacting portion at free end thereof for contacting the upside printed circuit board.
Usually, the upper contact beam is about of C shape and the contact portion of the upper contact beam and the lower contact portion of the electrical contact are located at a same line in a vertical direction so as to establish an electrical connection between the CPU and the PCB. That needs a pad of the CPU and a pad of a PCB also are located at a same line in the vertical direction. Thus, the application area of the LGA socket connector with this type electrical contact is limited. This type LGA socket connector can not be used when the pad of the CPU is offset from the pad of the PCB.
Hence, an improved electrical contact for use in an LGA socket connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.